we're going somewhere soon
by Trylan Aire
Summary: "For Gray." /following recent chapter/


_Yet another drabble about chapter 334. _

**SPOILERS AHEAD.**

…

He kind of dies when he finds out. It's pathetic really- because with a single sentence he feels as if gravity is failing and he's floating to some far off place without oxygen. His fists clench, and he feels his throat closing. He calls them liars, he screams it- they have to be _lying_.

Then Juvia crumples in front of him, and Lucy follows. The two girls are tangled up in each other, clinging to one another and sobbing as if he were _really_- Natsu can't even bring himself to think of it. They're all liars- _right_?

He watches everything play out with a relatively blank expression. Then his expressive brows pull together and he's _shouting. _"You're liars! _You're lying_-"He's never heard his voice so shaken. Erza's at his side suddenly, her eyes darker than he had ever seen them. Her lips are pulled into a tight line- and he expects her to punch him in the face. Her slender arms moved around him suddenly, trapping his body to hers. She tipped his forehead down, pressing him to her collarbone. Her fingers are in his hair, running her fingers through it as a Mother would her child.

He's stiff in her arms, and when she releases him he just stares at her. She's bleeding, her skin the color of her hair, and she looks so damn _strong_. It's not fair. His fists are clenched, his nails digging into his skin hard enough to leave crescent shaped marks. "N-Natsu…" Lucy whimpers.

His eyes lower down to where the blonde was, on the bloodied earth. Her brown eyes were watery, bloodshot, her cheeks red and wet.

"He…isn't…dead." Natsu choked out. Erza winces- he's not sure if it's because of her wounds or his comment. She takes a step back, her eyes closing. Jellal moves forward, his hands clasping Erza by the shoulders.

"He's not dead." Natsu repeated, this time louder, harsh. His dark eyes flit across the arena, blood stained and crumbling. The dragons are gone, at least for the moment. His guild mates have surrounded him, all wrapped up in their grief. He's only acutely aware of how many people are missing.

"Damn it, you idiot- just _face_ it!" That's Cana; she's being supported by Laxus, her hair singed, with a wide gash across her bare abdomen. Her wide eyes are wild, and she struggles forward. "We're all fucking angry, got it? But we've got to move forward, no matter who we've lost. It fucking _hurts, _Natsu- but we're _not_ going to let him go in vain." She stands on her own for a moment, tears gathering in her eyes. She curses, wiping them away.

Natsu just stares at her, his fists closing and opening. "_No-" _

"Natsu, _don't you get it_? You've got to accept it and move on! Gray wouldn't want us to just sit here- a-and he wouldn't want us to get hurt because of this. We need to be strong, for Gray." Lucy burst out, tears coursing down her cheeks. Her arms are around Juvia, who grew still at Lucy's words. The bluenette sat up, her hands covering her face.

"G-Gray-sama would want his friends to be strong." She whispered, her voice quivering at the name. Lucy nodded firmly. The rain woman stood, her body quivering. She looked down at Lucy, and offered her hand. "Juvia does not want to die today- but she _will_- if it is for her nakama." Her voice is stronger when she speaks, though tears continue to fall down her pale cheeks.

Lucy stands, taking the bluenette's hand. Lucy looked towards Natsu, her opposite hand reaching for him. His chin tilts down, and he takes it. He offers his hand to Erza, who smiles in a way that is far too understanding for his liking. Her hand links with Jellal's, then Meredy's, then Ultear, Lyon, and then one by one, they are all linked together, in a perfect circle.

The perfect silence is shattered by the joined shrieking of thousands of dragons- hoarding in the sky like forever shifting, dark clouds. Their chins tip to the sky- and it is Erza who speaks first. She draws her sword, pointing it to the sky.

"For nakama."

"For Gray." Juvia whispers, tears slipping down her cheeks to meet the earth.

His name echoes through the din of battle.

…

_I apologize for the ending- it sucked. _

_I just couldn't think of how to end it. _

_.._


End file.
